


Bite

by salmonkun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabbles, Highschool AU, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salmonkun/pseuds/salmonkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kiss me on the mouth and set me free, sing me like a choir. (a really short, basically plot-less drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marco fucking Bodt, this goddamn asshole has somehow weeded his way into my life.  
I was fine, a happy, carefree, more importantly _crush free_ , freshmen..and then this adorable fucking bastard moved to my school.  
  
The first time I realised it was a crush, it was my 14th birthday, he’d wished me a happy birthday, clapped me on the back and given me a wide smile. It was the smile what did it, my heart had dropped into my stomach and I gaped at him as he’d walked away.  
  
Then, Connie’s party happened…we all know those typical high school parties, shitty stolen alcohol, tipsy grabby couples, cheap pizza, and of course, the ever exciting spin the bottle, truth or dare style games.   
“Marco! I dare you…. to kiss Jean!” _god fucking dammit…._ ever the typical teenagers we were it was custom to make best friends kiss, just to enforce that stupid love story trope you see in the movies.  
Marco was slightly tipsy on that stupid UV Vodka, Sugar Crush shit, he’d laughed wildly, his head tipping back and smile wild and carefree.  
I’d excepted him to laugh it off and ask for another dare, but, he put his cup down on the ground and scooted over next to me and he hovered close to my face.  
“Marco… what are you doin’ dude” I’d asked, leaning back on my hands.  
He’d drunkenly mumbled something about the dare before nudging his nose against mine, and finally, we were kissing.  
It felt like that feeling you get in your fingertips when you hear the chorus of your favourite song for the first time, or the orgasmic feeling you experience when eating the best thing you’ve ever tasted.   
Fireworks sparkled behind my eyes and I lost feeling in every part of my body, I felt like I was going to pass out and like I was going to explode all at once.   
He’d pulled back and returned to the game but I’m sure the flush in his cheeks wasn’t just from the alcohol.  
  
But, here I am, prom night, he’s drunkenly passed out next to me again just like he was back then, one thing has changed though, I know I won’t shy away when he wraps his arms around my waist and places a tender kiss on the back of my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean is awkward, my brain is empty so this chapter has almost no plot but there's kissing so there's that. enjoy ;-)

_Fuck.  
  
_ I tug at my shirt and shrug a jacket on, only to remove it straight away, I tie it around my waist and then again remove it. I settle on just shoving the jacket into my backpack.  
  
First dates are _horrible_. If there was a list of ‘top ten worst things in the world’, first dates would be in there.  
I was tense, anxious, apprehensive, hesitant, edgy, agitated, bothered, skittish and every other damn synonym for nervous.  
  
When Marco had first asked me on the date I was ecstatic, but now, I’m just considering faking my own death so I don’t have to deal with the risk that I might fuck up.  
I’m sitting on my bed contemplating all of the ways I can fake my death when there’s a knock on my door. _No backing out now Kirstchein._  
  
—  
  
“Today was… really great Jean.”   
He was walking me to my door, this was going to be our first real kiss, oh god, _oh god._  
“It really was…” shit this was awkward, what the hell can I even say, what can anyone say in this exact moment other than ‘Kirstchein, you’re an awkward dickhead.’  
We stopped at my door and he turned his body to face me, his eyes averted, looking at our shoes.  
“Jean” fuck, I love the way he says my name.   
“ _Jean_ ” he’s so beautiful when he smiles like that.  
“ _Jean,_ what are you doing?” I hadn’t realised I’d been staring, and, I think I’ve just realised that I love him and before I know it my hands are grabbing his shoulders and we’re kissing, not like we were at the party, we’re kissing like we love each other and we are the air that each other breathes and the blood in each others veins and there’s nothing else we can do in that moment but kiss each other as though there’s no tomorrow, there’s no worry of my parents or my neighbours seeing us and there’s no worry of the harshness of my teeth against his lips and in that moment it’s just _us_.  
  
When we pull apart my lips are burning and my brain is foggy, I can feel the crumpled fabric of his shirt beneath my fingers and the cold wood of my front door against my back and I feel his fingers twitching against my hips and we’re both panting hot air into the cold night.  
  
It’s at least 3 minutes until either of us say anything.  
“You wrinkled my shirt…” I can’t help but laugh, loudly and wholesomely and I drop my head against his shoulder and just laugh.  
  
Nothing in this moment could be more perfect.


End file.
